Teoricamente
by Frieden'n
Summary: De modo anormalmente bem humorado - cheio de adjetivos e sarcasmo - Alice nos mostrará como é estar apaixonada. Porque, dessa vez, ela tinha certeza que era de verdade. A&J , todos humanos
1. Ah, como ele é

**Teoricamente**

**Dizem que o amor é como o tempo, sempre passa. Alice está disposta a provar que isso está errado. É como a chuva, sempre pode dar em um lindo arco-íris, e por quê não dizer que tem um pote de de ouro do outro lado?**

**Com direito a tecnicas de conquista infalíveis***

_***a autora esta livre de responsabilidade sobre qualquer uma dessas**_

Sentada ao pé da cama, eu escutava o barulho da chuva batendo contra a grande janela de vidro. Eu queria ir lá fora e senti-la caindo sobre mim, queria contar-lhe sobre ele, a ela e a todos os quatro ventos. Poder revelar-lhes meu exitante segredo. Falar sobre a textura de sua pele, a sensação que transmitia seu toque, a visão do vento batendo contra seus louros e rebeldes cabelos. Da água encharcando estes, que ensistiam em tentar me esconder os caloroso mares amendoados, toda aquela combustão fervente que passava como um turbilhão de emoções em um simples piscar. Conseguindo, sem o menor esforço, me tirar o fôlego.

Segredo?

Talvez não fosse, mas eu gotava de pensar que aquele havia sido um momento íntimo, só nosso.

Como todos os "tantos" outros?

Porque apesar de estar gripada, com olheiras gigantescas, um nariz vermelho e cabelos um tanto quanto despenteados, quando fui à janela instantes atráz e o vi passar, ao olhar para cima - provavelmente percebendo que eu o analisava descaradamente - ele sorriu e até me cumprimentou com um sutíl movimento de cabeça, ao invés de me ignorar completamente. Ah... quase impossível conter um suspiro. Minha mente simplesmente rodava como o reflexo do sol naquelas gotículas que ainda teimavam em escorregar pelo vidro, apesar de a chuva já ter passado.

- Então? - perguntou aquela alma insensível inrrompendo pela porta de meus aposentos sem sequer pedir permissão ou se anunciar antes - Esme quer saber se você vai descer para jantar, ou continuar tendo devaneios com o novo jardineiro "másculo".

-Cala a boca Emmet McCartney. E para a sua informação, eu nem me lembrava da existência de um jardineiro nessa casa - defendeu-se a pequena Alice. Sem obter, obviamente, qualquer sucesso. Ou ao menos era esse o significado que as gargalhadas de seu primo costumavam ter.

-Não precisa se preocupar baixinha. Não acho que Withlock faça o tipo de Rose. Já Tânia...

Agora ele sairia, nem que fosse a tapas. Por que precisávamos desse "ser" sem escrúpulos dentro de casa? Talvez ainda houvesse tempo para convencer Carlisle e que o orfanato não era tão ruim assim.

-Ele me pediu para não te contar mas, ele acha que para uma adolescente você é bem bonitinha - comentou Emmet com um sorriso sarcástico. Mas garotas perdidamente apaixonadas não notam esses pequenos detalhes.

Por mais que não sejam tão sutís assim.

-Sério? perguntou uma Alice de olhinhos brilhantes.

-Ele só acha lamentável que tenha menos de cinco pés de altura, ainda mais depois de passar por 1,78 de - então acrescentando uma deliciada expressão de homem seduzido - Maria! Rose que não me escute falando isso mas - e, com ar de quem compartilha um grande segredo - mulheres de farda são _muito _sexys.

Aonde mesmo estava aquela raquete de tênis que Tânia lhe havia dado? Rosalie tinha muita sorte por ter um namorado grande e rápido, ou nunca teria bebezinhos com covinhas.

O quê seu príncipe texano via naquela general? Ela era mais velha que ele. Eca! Devia ter todas as partes importantes flácidas e caídas, quem sabe até rugas! Alice, sua mongol, pare de tentar mentir para sí mesma! Maria deve ser super atlética e gostosa. Ugh! Porque Seth tinha que ter dito aquilo em sua presença? Mas o estrago já estava feito, e ela gora sabia que os homens achavam mulheres mais velhas muito "boas". Ela já deveria ter até salvo vidas! Várias delas na verdade, enquanto lutava pela pátria. Como competir com isso? A única coisa que tinham em comum era andar com garotos. Seth e Alec não eram exatamente o que se poderia chamar de soldados bronzeados e cheios de músculos, na verdade, Alec nem era muito maior que ela, o "anão de jardim" - como o primo gostava de chamá-la quando eram mais novos.

Ela não costumava ser dramática - ou talvez até fosse, um pouco._ As vezes. _- mas ainda havia a pior parte, Jazz era um universitário mais velho que Edward e Emmet! Estava um ano à frente de ambos mesmo tendo trancado o curso de psicologia por 2 anos para servir ao exército.

E como havia decoberto tudo aquilo? Fora nada mais que uma troca de favores com Isabella, uma garota tímida e simpática que era secretamente apaixonada por Edward, e lhe forneceu o histórico do ex-soldado em troca de uma Tânia longe do quarto do irmão da pequena naquelas férias. Por mais que tenha tentado fingir que discordava da última parte do acordo. Mas essa era a mais fácil, pois nenhum dos irmãos Cullen gostava muito da loira-morango, que era filha do cunhado de Esme e, ao contrário da recatada dona dos olhos chocolate, cercava "Edinho" até sobrecarregar os neurônios do pobre músico que, desde então, se escondia no quarto pelo maior tempo possível.

E a pequena, que naquele momento ía em direção às escadas, cujo corrimão usou para se apoiar tentando ter uma boa vista da sala de jantar, tinha _17_, eram 5 anos inteirinhos de diferença. Ao contrarioda sinistra gêmea de Alec, Jane, que após uma pequena transformação - com a ajuda de uma Alice persuaida por aqueles assustadores olhos de um tom quase borgonha de castanho - parecia a própria encarnação da "_Femme Fatale_". Enquanto ela, quando maquiada e bem arrumada parecia uma "fadinha" - seguno as palavras gentís do primo - garotas de 15 anos dereriam parecer assim, não ela.

- Setores 1 e 2 livres - disse batendo duas vezes na porta e colocando a cabeça para dentro. Então revirou os olhos e acrescentou, só então vendo a tensão deixar o rosto do irmão - é sério, ela já esta até comendo, na verdade, todos estão, e sem agente.

-Obrigado - ele lhe respondeu com sinceridade, enquanto se juntavam aos demais habitantes daquela casa.

Aparentemente, Edward tinha mais medo de Tânia que criança do bicho papão, ou até que Alice do menino do chiclete. A quinta série havia sido um verdadeiro pesadelo por sua causa... todas aquelas crianças mascando durante todo o horário do almoço! Foi então que se tornou amiga de Alec, que acreditava ser diabético (nada de gomas de mascar!) e Seth, o único garoto da turma - supostamente - corajoso o suficiente para ser amigo do gêmeo de Jane, tendo essa em volta do primeiro a tempo integral.

Algumas fontes as vezes comentavam - tudo bem, era Emm mesmo - que viram Jane ameaçando Seth. De acordo com o primata, que algumas vezes dúvido que seja meu parente, que ela disse ao pobre garoto, alguns anos atrás, que se ele faltasse ao concerto de trompete de Alec para ir ao encontro marcado com sua quase primeira namorada, ela diria ao diretor que foi ele que entrou no sitema de computadores do colégio e trocou a sobremesa de todo o primeiro semestre para bolo de chocolate. O que nos rendeu muitas gargalhadas. Pois eu era a única que sabia que havia sido Emmet quem pagou um hacker desmpregado para fazer o "serviço sujo".

É, realmente o lado "_Fatale_" não é tão recente quano o _Femme_.

**N/A:**

**Eu sei, eu sei. A Alice está meio ininteligível, mas é que ela esta tendo uma crise "Blair-Wardolfiana" e andou lendo os livros da Bella, garanto que no 2° capítulo ela parece gente e o Jasper vai ter até um pequeno POV meio confuso.**

**É minha primeira fic, então ponhão quantos defeitos quiserem, reclamem e fação ameaças, mas dêem sinal de vida por favor *u*.**

**Ah, e se tiverem alguma dúvida ou curiosidade é só peruntar, não me surpreenderia se a vida desses personagens tivesse mais fatos que a minha...**

**Vou tentar postar a cada uma ou duas semanas.**

**E, é claro, espero que tenham gostado.**


	2. Chapter 2  Espionando

**Capítulo 2**

**Espionando**

O quê uma garota faz por seu amado? Eu diria que tudo. Um dia ainda agradeceria a Carlisle por me criar em uma casa com um único quarto na área de serviços. Quem sabe um neto? Não, melhor deixar essa parte para Edward. Dois presentes no dia dos pais? Podia pensar nisso depois.

Porque ele tinha que estar sempre tão irresistivelmente molhado? Seja qual for esse motivo, que não se mova um milímetro se quer de onde está. Talvez, de dia das crianças, eu pedisse para diminuir alguma peça do uniforme masculino - ou melhor não, nem Tânia merecia ver o Sr. Beans* (Beens) sem camisa em pleno fim de semana.

_*beans, em inglês, significa feijões_

Aquelas mechas claras, aquela barba que ele esqueceu de fazer, o peito bem definido... Se não interrompesse aquela visão de 15 em 15 segundos, para me sertificar que não vinha ninguém no corredor - mesmo tendo todos saído-, provavelmente teria desmaiado. Quem foi o ser cruel que ensinou ao seu príncipe que ele podia organizar o quarto vestindo apenas uma toalha? Quarto esse que, por um acaso, ficava a poucos metros do dela. E se não fosse eu olhando por aquela fresta? Uma garota mais frágil já teria atacado meu pobre Jazzy!

Se foi no exército que ele aprendeu isso, estaria explicado o motivo para ele ter até uma foto dela no criado-mudo. Além de ter o cabelo cabelo comprido e bem cuidado demais para alguém que passava o dia suando por carregar armas pesadas, Maria com certeza também tinha sutiãs maiores que os da pequena (se é que as mulheres os usavam lá!). E era incrivelmente sem rugas para alguém que já tinha quase 30 anos. E se ele gostasse mesmo de mulheres suadas? Por isso não passaria para ele.

Ah, ...ha!

Jasper passou as mãos pelas maravilhosas mechas clareadas pelo sol. Nada de gritinhos histéricos, não agora Alice. Se ao menos a Esposa-sem-Chuck lhe devesse algum favor. Até seu Jazzy seria convencido por aquele olhar borgonha e macabro. Jane poderia persuadi-lo a fazer um _streep_ para as duas. Não, nem com _essa_ loira a pequena o dividiria, não tendo ele todos aqueles palmos de músculos bronzeados e cicatrizes de guerra másculas. Talvez ele até as tivesse ganho quando criança, caindo de bicicleta, mas ainda assim, ela era a única, ao menos naquela casa, que sabia da existência dessas, e elas faziam parte dele, logo, eram todinhas dela.

Jasper foi até o guarda roupas, buscando, provavelmente, algo para vestir, mas... ele precisaria despir a toalha para isso, não? Aquilo era demais para a dona do pequeno par de pulmões, que se xingou internamente por não usar a piscina em favor de um fôlego melhor.

Ela começou a espirrar.

Maravilha!

Seria descoberta graças àquela maldita gripe.

O ex-soldado, escutando um barulho estranho do lado de fora - seriam espirros? - achara melhor verificar. Lembrava-se vagamente de Emmet mencionando sobre a pequena Alice ter frequêntes ataques epiléticos. Vestiu as calças o mais rápido que o corpo molhado lhe permitia.

Teria toda aquela rigidez acabado com o senso de humor do rapaz?

Inrrompeu porta a fora, se deparando com a pequena sentada no ao chão, encarando-o de olhos arregalados e completamente vermelha. Estaria ela respirando? Ele não via sinais de que seus pulmões se moviam. E se ela poderia estar decepando a própria língua ou até se afogando com ela! Quais eram os processos de primeiros socorros? E por que diabos ele não conseguia lembrar-se? Ele fora promovido por isso, não fora? Talvez devesse aplicar massagem cardíaca, mas como explicaria o fato de ter as mãos tão próximas a seus... seu coração -epa-? Seu pervertido desgraçado, isso é para ataques cardíacos, não epiléticos, repreendeu-se.

Então colocou as mãos no rosta da pequena, tentando se convenser de que se fosse preciso, ele faia os procedimentos sem um consentimento - vulgo, abriria a boca a força para verificar as vias aéreas e depois colocaria um pano dobrado (sua camisa inebriante?) para evitar línguas decepadas -se soubesse de algo do tipo sua mãe teria um AVC, ía contra tudo o que lhe ensinara. Suspirou de alívio ao ver que a pequena ja voltava a resoirar - mesmo que rápido demais - antes que ele precisasse fazer algo.

-Você está bem? - ele finalmente lembrou-se e perguntar.

Promovido a quê mesmo? Pobre garoto, deve andar pegando sol demais na cabeça.

-Eu... eu - estaria ele prestes a beijá-la? - Acho que sim. Claro. Porque não estaria?

Pare de agir como criança, é obvio que ele não _ia_ fazer isso. Tentava se convencer, mas sua imaginação, que já havia recriado milhares de vezes a cena, não colaborava nem um pouco.

- Foi realmente uma sorte Emmet ter mencionado sua epilepsia. Pode ser realmente perigoso se não houver alguém bem informado por perto.

Ele soltava sem pareces realmente prestar muita atenção a este fato.

_Si va l'infermiere grandi._

Espere um minuto, epilepsia? Talvez não fosse tarde para a srta. raquete. Rose que a perdoasse se o namorado voltasse com algum defeito além dos de fábrica.

-Eu não... eu não.

Como explicaria o que realmente aconteceu? E mais, Jasper viria socorre-la toda vez que agisse de modo estranho? Talvez pudesse ter mais alguns ataque antes de esclarecer as coisas. Na piscina quem sabe? Ela poderia tomar um pouco de água com cloro se fosse por uma boa causa - ou uma respiração boca-a-boca. Sem dúvida a verdade teria que esperar.

-Não tenho como agradecer Jazz - ops, ele não teria um ataque Edwardiano pelo apelido, certo?

-Apenas fique bem - ele disse com um sorriso repentino - você é sempre tão atrapalhada assim? - acrescentou ao ver a tentativa, falha, de levantar da pequena.

-Não!- soltou quase rude, sem pensar. Afinal, havia feito nove anos de _ballet_. Desengonçada não era exatamente um adjetivo que a descrevesse. Mas logo se arrependeu ao ver a careta do rapaz.

-Olha, desculpe-me, não deveria ter sido tão insensível. Juro não foi minha intensão. Posso fazer algo para recompensá-la? - cara, ele conseguia falar mais estranho do que os personagens do livro que Bella lhe emprestou. Talvez devesse começar a uar mais os adijetivos que encontrava neles.

-Hum - ponderou - que tal um sanduiche?

-Claro, hoje o que quiser. Deve estar cansada com tudo pelo que passou - ele ainda lhe sorria.

Alice fez mensão de se levanta porém, para sua total surpresa, ele a pegou nos braços antes. Por mais que soubesse que deveria protestar, ela não estava em condições de ter qualquer reação, e dessa vez não era por qualquer doença imaginária ou susto. Era pela presença dele, aquele caloroso abraço que a sustentava, era por aquele texano que a estava deixando em seu quarto com a promessa de voltar acompanhado por um delicioso sanduiche de queijo.

Ela não lembrava sequer de piscar. Só pensava que teriam a chance de conversar sob duas vias ao invéz de balbuciar palavras desconexas, ou ainda, que Maria não ganhava sanduiches de queijo na cama, porque epiléticas não podem servir ao exército, a general não podia se quer fingir ser. Mas _Alice_ sim. Por mais que soubesse que pagaria mais tarde, com toda aquela coisa de _"Ing e Iang", " O que vai volta"..._ Não queria nem imaginar os favores que Jane lhe exigiria. Melhor começar a pensar em boas ações para dar uma equilibrada na balança.

Pensar naquilo a fazia sentir falta de Jasper, pensou ela enquanto buscava os resquícios do calor do texano. Ele valia a pena, sem sombra de dúvida.

"Talvez falta _demais_." Comenteu ela consigo mesma enquanto se ageitava na cama e puxava as cobertas até o queixo.

Será que Edward havia esquecido o ar-condicionado ligado de novo?

**N/a: Espero que tenham gostado *u***

**Digamos simplesmente que o próximo capítulo tera muitas emoções hehehe, um pouquinho de ciumes e um monte de adjetivos estranhos como sempre.**


End file.
